The First Step
by 3detectives1writer
Summary: Entry 6 for Jumin and V week 4/15: Food/First Kiss


**A/N: The Doc gave me like 5 drugs, so please excuse this one if it sounds a little loopy. And because of that, I wrote the wrong prompt. I'll do today's prompt tomorrow.**

"How do you feel?" Jumin asked, pouring himself another glass of wine.

"Better. At least I can sort of see now," V replied, fidgeting with his unfamiliar prescription glasses.

It's been months since V finally agreed to have surgery, and he's only just started regaining his vision. After the initial betrayed feelings, the RFA has been there to support and protect their founder. Even Yoosung made peace with him.

V stayed with Jumin during his recovery since he needed constant monitoring. The members took turns watching him throughout the day, making sure he had everything he needed. But even the times when he was alone weren't so bad. Elizabeth the 3rd took quite a liking to him and enjoyed curling up beside him on the couch.

Jumin surprised him with an elaborate dinner after the doctor's visit with the whole RFA present to celebrate. V blushed intensely at the attention, but his eyes showed his gratitude.

Sadly, everyone had to leave early. Busy day at the office (or a tournament of LOLOL for Yoosung). Not wanting the evening to end, the two remaining founders and best friends sat outside on the balcony, watching Elizabeth the 3rd patter around the garden as the sunset provided a gorgeous backdrop.

After a moment of silence, V couldn't take it anymore. He rushed back inside despite Jumin's worried protests.

"Oh, I just can't help it. It's so beautiful outside. I must capture the moment."

Jumin paused and looked at him in disbelief. "You . . . You're really going to take up photography again?"

"Well . . . yes. It is my profession . . . Why do you sound so surprised?"

He grabbed his abandoned camera and turned it on, adjusting the settings with well-practiced hands.

"Nothing. It's just . . . You haven't taken one in a long time. I thought you'd abandoned the practice altogether," Jumin replied, taking a long sip of wine.

V raised his eyebrows and slowly made his way back. "Think I lost practice? Why, Jumin Han, I thought you knew me better than that . . ."

Jumin stammered apologies for a good five minutes before he finally caught on. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

V laughed. "It's impossible not to. You're just so easy."

He gazed around at the scene, analyzing it for the perfect spot.

"Stand by the railing next to the rose bushes. Oh, and grab Elizabeth the 3rd."

Jumin's eyes widened. "You want to take a photograph of _me_? Isn't someone like Zen more suited for-"

"Oh, shut it Han, and do what I say."

Jumin did exactly as he was told with a confused face. V directed his friend to pose accordingly before adjusting his camera once more.

"Now, I'm going to take several shots. Hold still, and please remember to smile."

Jumin was never one to pose for a portrait, always hating when his father made him pose for one. But this was different. It was kind of nice to be photographed by V, memories of their childhood "photoshoots" coming to his mind. Even the teasing didn't faze him as much.

A genuine smile graced his lips. Not a large one, but a smile nonetheless. He recalled one incident where Jumin posed atop a tree, reaching for a large apple. In his childish wisdom, he miscalculated the sturdiness of the branch and fell, breaking his arm and splashing the both of them with mud. Jihyun was so mad that he ruined his favorite sweater, but his concern over Jumin made the anger short-lived.

"Wow. This is breaking news. Jumin Han, C&R's Director and Heir, actually smiled."

Jumin glared at him half-heartedly. "Just take the photo already."

(~)

The first few shots went excellently with V deciding to take different angles of the reluctantly model. He was back in his groove, the many years of experience coming to life once again.

The last few went horribly (depending on who you sided with) since Elizabeth the 3rd grew bored and jumped out of her owner's arms. In a panic, Jumin tried to catch her, afraid she would fall into the thorns, leaving V with shots of his hilarious faces.

"What's so funny?" Jumin asked, walking over to his friend who was trying unsuccessfully to suppress his giggles.

"N-nothing at all . . ."

"Jihyun! Delete those!"

Which lead to a chase around the balcony for the camera. V may be smaller and weaker, but he still outran his friend, following years of careful training to avoid capture. Jumin never caught him before, and he won't this time either . . .

Or so he thought. He just had to trip over a vase, nearly falling off the balcony.

Jumin quickly caught his friend, holding him tightly so he could steady himself. "Damn it, Jihyun. You should really watch where you're going!"

V's silence confused Jumin until he saw why. They were standing _very_ close to one another, almost touching. Jumin could see the intensity of his eyes as well as the small scar above his eyebrow from an accident long ago,

Both men blushed, Jumin pulling away to pick up the fallen glasses.

"Be careful next time," he whispered, gently putting the glasses back on his friend's face.

V continued to stare at him, directly into his eyes this time. Jumin was mesmerized by his bright blues as V was mesmerized by his stormy grays.

Maybe it was a gust of the wind.

Or Jumin losing his balance.

Or any number of other reasons.

But in the blink of an eye, the two kissed.

Slowly.

Passionately.

Wholeheartedly.

Jihyun Kim kissed his best friend.

Jumin Han kissed his _best friend_.

And the strangest part?

It didn't feel weird at all.

It felt . . . _perfect._

As soon as it had begun, the kiss ended, both men breaking apart and gasping for air. They stared at each other in silence, a myriad of emotions swimming through their eyes.

Elizabeth the 3rd's meow broke the trance, ground them back to Earth. Jumin cleared his throat, taking a step back. Always the one to recompose himself the fastest . . .

"Take it easy, Jihyun. Have a good night."

And with that, Jumin left him on the balcony, rushing inside to his room with Elizabeth the 3rd in tow. Good, he turned quickly enough to hide the deep shade of scarlet on his face.

He slumped down onto the bedroom floor, using his door as support. He took shaky breaths as he tried to sort through all his emotions, his first instinct as a businessman.

The only problem was . . . he'd never had much experience with these particular emotions.

What had Zen always said about it in the group chat . . .

Oh no.

Oh, my . . .

Well, looks like Luciel was right all along.

He had feelings for his best friend. Feelings that extended beyond platonic.

Maybe the reason he felt conflicted about Rika wasn't because he loved her.

It was because he loved V.


End file.
